The present invention is directed to the field of two-wheeled vehicles. More particularly, the present invention is directed a rear motorcycle suspension system which enhances both the aesthetic appearance and the performance of the bike.
While some efforts have been made to provide a front mount which is both aesthetically pleasing and which functionally reduces bounce of the front wheel, for the most part, efforts to improve the performance of the rear suspension system have come at the cost of a “clunky” looking mount or, if having an acceptable appearance, the suspension has done little to enhance performance. It is among the objects of the present invention to provide a rear suspension system which enhances both appearance and performance of the bike.
The rear suspension system for a motorcycle of the present invention includes a) a pair of rockers, one rocker of the pair positioned on each side of the rear wheel, the pair of rockers being pivotally mounted to a bifurcated frame of the motorcycle and receiving an axle which mounts the rear wheel, the bifurcated frame forming two parallel elements; b) a spring fork having two arms, a first end of each of the arms pivotally connected to one of the pair of rockers and a second end integrally connected to a reaction surface, the reaction surface extending between the two arms of the spring fork; c) a spring plate extending between and attached to the two parallel elements of the bifurcated frame; d) at least one rod having a first proximate end secured to the reaction surface of the spring fork and a second distal end extending through the spring plate; e) at least one first spring encircling a first portion of the rod extending from the reaction surface of the spring fork to the spring plate; f) at least one second spring encircling a second portion of the rod extending beyond the spring plate; g) reaction means attached to the distal end of the rod against which the at least one second spring reacts. Preferably, the at least one first spring and one second spring comprises two first springs and two second springs. Further, more preferably, each of the at least two first springs and two second springs comprise pairs of nested springs.
Various other features, advantages, and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent after a reading of the following detailed description.